Wireless devices are becoming widely prevalent and are increasingly requesting a determination of their locations. For example, wireless devices inside a location such as a mall, airport or other locations may request a determination of their locations from control devices such as access points (APs). Typically, communications with at least three APs are needed to determine a location of a wireless device.